Ace Uno
Ace Uno is a Gryphon who is a smuggler who later becomes a Rebel, and is the Captain of The Infinity Eagle. Backstory Years before becoming a Smuggler, Ace lived on the crime world of Houreson. Serving under crime boss, Bio Ace Uno is a male Gryphon who became a smuggler shortly after the Nightmare Empire rose to power, as he was hired by Captain Hook to smuggle for him, piloting the upgraded and customized Infinity Eagle. On his trips he ran into Crocodog, who saved him from a skirmish from some thugs, as Crocodog stuck by his side ever since. Then when Ace was hired to smuggle some deadly poison and rare spices, but Ace had to drop his load when he was almost boarded by The Nightmare Empire, and Hook has left a heavy bounty on his head for it. Then The Daring Dragon Riders, Blythe Baxter, The Pets, The Griffon Platoon, Ember, and Breon came to Ace, where Sharon then hired him and Crocodog to take them to the Jedi Temple wanting to escort BB-8 and K-2SO. But then when they came the Planet of Jestoria for a replenish of supplies, found that the planet had been destroyed by the Destruction Moon. After they were dragged on board by the Destruction Moon's tractor beams, Breon convinced Ace and Crocodog to help him and the team rescue Esmeralda by promising "more wealth than you can imagine." Ace helped the team infiltrate the massive station in stolen stormtrooper armor and after several misadventures, they managed to rescue the Princess and escape. Afterward, Ace took the team and the droids to Naboo to collect his reward. Though he was initially willing to abandon the Rebels and make off with his fee, an attack of conscience, (brought on partly by Crocodog's arguments) led him to join the Battle of The Destruction Moon at the last moment. The Infinity Eagle joined in just in time for Ace to destroy Black 3, which caused Black 2 to collide with and disable Darth Manacore's TIE Fighter Advanced. This allowed Breon to destroy the Destruction Moon, scoring a major victory for the Alliance and Republic and recognition for Ace. Ace continued to work with the Republic helping out with the Ariel Fleet, even befriending the Dragons that lived with our heroes. Soon, a new secret base was built on the Planet of Hoth where, Personality Ace is at first cynical, reluctant, and stern as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Captain Hook. Earlier in his life Ace didn't believe in The Force, and believed that "Hokey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Astra and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Manacore and the Nightmare Empire; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. He also soft side for Crocodog and Breon, as he would take a bullet for them. After witnessing what the Jedi could do he came to believe in the Force, stating that it and the Jedi were indeed real. Physical Appearance Ace Uno is a male griffin with off-white feathers on his upper body, brown spots around his eyes. With light jade eyes. With a dark yellow beak and claws. And light brown fur, and dark brown tip on the end of his tail. And he has dark brown wings. He wears a dark brown aviator hat, with gray goggles. A cream-colored aviator scarf. And a gray belt with holsters for his blasters. And after his time with the Republic, he gained a Brown Leather Bomber Jacket. Main Weaponry * EE-4 Blaster Rifle * DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * A-180 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Driving: Piloting Skills: Martial Arts: Trivia * Ace Uno makes his appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Griffons Category:Pilots Category:Captains Category:Smugglers Category:Rebel Soldiers Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lions Category:Eagles Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Theives Category:Pirates Category:In-Love Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoats Category:Wise Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Martial Artists